Survivor: Generations
Survivor: Generations is the twenty-fifth season of the series. It's the third All-Star season in the series, having 24 returning players to battle it out against each other again for the million dollars. Having one of the best casts in the series, Generations started strong with big gameplay and unexpected blindsides, numerous of moves and overall a very strong pre-merge game. The merge stood out as one of the most exciting plot twist games in history, having over 6 idols successfully played and previous winners taking each other out. Numerous people received the same placement, which makes Generations also the season with the most records. It won the most blindsides, most votes, most idols played and most viewers ratings. This season also marked the first four-time players, being Luna and Harry. Ashan became the first boot for a second time. Hunter became runner-up for the second time, Brandon became the last juror for a second time and Pamela won the game for a second time, making her the only two-time winner of the series. Overall, this season is ranked very high and seen as the most epic season ever. Twists Generations: 24 returning players will be back to battle it out against each other for the title of Sole Survivor. They will be divided in three different tribes based on their generation. * Old School: The older players from S1-S8 will be part of the Old School Tribe. * Middle School: The players from S9-S16 will be part of the Middle School Tribe. * New School: The newer players from S17-S24 will be part of the New School Tribe. Hidden Immunity Idols: Idols will be in play this season. Super Immunity Idol: This season, if you combinate two immunity idols you will make it an super immunity idol which allows you to play both idols as one after the votes are read. Idol Mania: At the first three merged individual challenges, three idols were hidden at different locations. Not counting the previous challenge idols and tribe idols, there were nine different hidden immunity idols hidden around the challenge. Third Tribe Switch: Unlike other seasons when a third tribe gets added or re-added, the tribe members of Saweni got the chance to play with a big disadvantage in the next immunity challenge in order to get diner for six and the chance to give a curse to the other tribe. The curses would've been: * Exile: Send someone to exile to prevent him or her from voting. * Remove A Tribe: Remove the tribe you choose and get three players of that tribe for your own tribe, the others going to the other tribe. * Instant Losing: The tribe who gets this curse will lose the next immunity challenge no matter what even if they win. If they lose the challenge, no other tribe will go to tribal council. Double & Triple Tribal Council: During the season, there were multiple tribal councils where more than one tribe voted. There was one triple tribal council where everyone voted someone out of their own tribe. There were two double tribal councils where both tribes went to tribal council to vote out one person. Double Immunity: At the third individual immunity challenge at the merge, for the first time the final 11 had to make duo's where one player would sit out for the challenge. One duo would win immunity, making it two people being immune. Stereotypes: Just like any other season, the contestants will have stereotypes. Contestants Episode Guide * = These votes got negated by an vote remover, idol or super-idol. Voting History Trivia *This season is considered the biggest season ever with 24 contestants, three tribes and bigger episodes. *Luna and Harry became the first two fourth time players in the series. *Pamela became the first two-time winner in this season. *Hunter became the first two-time runner-up in this season. *Ashan became the first two-time first boot in this season. *Pamela, Hunter, Ashan, Brandon and Casey all received the same placements as in their latest season they played in.